User blog:SinisterKittyKat/FanFiction - Chapter Six
FANFICTION *A REDDIE STORY* CHAPTER 6 In Science we had to work on our science projects with our partners. We had to base it on plants. Me and Eddie did an experiment on Cactus' by leaving one in a fridge, and watering it a lot more often than it usually is. Our investigation was to see if it could survive in such cold habitats. 'This is so boring' I said. 'I know right' replied Eddie. Then I remembered his little gang. 'Eddie, you never explained what happens in that little gang of yours' I said. He turned to me, looking worried. 'Um.. I can't tell you without letting the others know first. I'll ask them if you're allowed to know' he responded. 'Of course you can tell me. I'm your g-' I began. I stopped mid-sentence because I wasn't sure if we were officially a couple yet. 'No. I can't.' said Eddie, and then the bell went. I tried to retaliate, but Eddie shut me up by giving m a soft and gentle kiss on the cheek. I swung my bag over my shoulder and followed him out of the room. '' ''The rest of that day felt horrible. I kept feeling like Eddie had somehow betrayed me. I just didn't see why he wouldn't tell me! Just as the bell went, Eddie rushed towards me. 'I spoke with the guys! They said it's perfectly fine for me to tell you, it's just we have to do it later on, altogether. We're doing it in Amber's room. Okay?' he said. I nodded obediently. 'Oh, and by the way, earlier you stopped mid-sentence after starting to say that you were my girlfriend. Don't worry. You are!' he said. I smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek. We walked back to the house together, clasping each others hands. '' ''Eddie knocked for me and Patricia that night, and led us to Amber's room which already had Fabian and Alfie in it. 'Hi guys!' whispered Eddie and Patricia in unison. ' 'Amber? Go ahead and tell the girl' said Fabian and Amber nodded. 'Basically, last term, I started a little gang called 'Sibuna' which is 'Anubis' backwards. All we really do is solve really creepy mysteries involving Victor and some other super villain. It's all to do with Egypt and stuff. Fabian works out the clues for us too. Eddie is the Osirian. He gets visions sometimes!' rushed Amber. I tried my best to follow along. 'Oh! And whenever we end a small get together or meeting, we put our right hand over our right eye and say 'Sibuna'.' she finished. I nodded. She handed me a beige coloured necklace. 'This is an amulet. You'll need it for some of the things we do in our gang. Oh, and one more thing. DO NOT TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS CLUB.' she said, putting emphasis on the last part. I nodded, trembling. I slipped the amulet round my neck and we all covered our eyes and said 'Sibuna'. Eddie kissed me and left the room, along with Fabian. I followed Patricia out and we tip toed quietly into our room when Victor performed his regular 'Pin-Drop' routine. We both slipped into bed and smiled at each other. Just then I thought my life was perfect. I knew Eddie's secret, and he was my boyfriend. Emphasis on was. I thought everything was going to stay happy and fun. I was wrong. Category:Blog posts